The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) monitoring apparatus using LCD devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display viewing angle control apparatus for an LCD monitor to allow a user to view an LCD display screen at an optimal angle, in which a separate drive unit is connected to the LCD monitor to move the monitor by an amount of movement calculated based upon a position detection sensor which senses variation of an angle of view of a camera.
A general camcorder using an LCD monitor is constructed in such a manner that a camera is incorporated into a VCR portion and the LCD monitor portion is free to move with respect to the VCR portion. In photographing by use of such a camcorder, a user takes a photograph while the user holds the left and night sides of the camcorder set and observes an object to be photographed via the LCD monitor. That is, since the camera is incorporated with the camcorder body, the camcorder set is moved in order to move the camera. The LCD monitor portion should be controlled according to an angle of view of the camera (i.e., the direction the camera lens is pointed in order for the user to view a picture to be photographed. In the conventional devices, the display viewing angle of the LCD monitor portion is controlled with one hand while the VCR portion is aimed with the other hand. This conventional manual control method causes a severe tremor of an image.